It is found that the handle of a prior art stroller may be pushed to either side as required and its front castors may be selected to rotate freely about the vertical axis or kept in a fixed position about the vertical axis and its rear castors are kept in a fixed position about the vertical axis. However, when the handle is pushed to the other side, the rear castors are still kept in a fixed position about the vertical axis while the front casters are freely rotatable about the vertical axis thereby causing it difficult to control the travelling of the stroller.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a controlling structure for a handle and castors of a stroller which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.